Christina Aguilera
Christina María Aguilera is an American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer and T.V. personality. She's also Shelly & Fausto's daughter, Jim's stepdaughter, Rachel's big sister, Mikey's older half-sister, Jordan's ex-wife, Matthew's fiancée and Max & Summer's mom. Christina first appeared on national television in 1990 as a contestant on the Star Search program, and went on to star in Disney Channel's television series, The Mickey Mouse Club from 1993-1994. Aguilera signed to RCA Records after recording "Reflection", the theme song for the animated film Mulan (1998). In 1999, Aguilera came to prominence following her debut album Christina Aguilera, which was a commercial success spawning three number one singles on the Billboard Hot 100—"Genie in a Bottle", "What a Girl Wants", and "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)." Her sophomore and her debut Latin-pop album, Mi Reflejo (2000), a Christmas third studio album, My Kind of Christmas (2000), and several collaborations followed which garnered Aguilera worldwide success, though she was displeased with her lack of input in her music and image. After parting from her management, Aguilera took creative control over her fourth studio album, Stripped (2002). The album's second single, "Beautiful", was a commercial success and helped the album's commercial performance amidst controversy over Aguilera's image. Aguilera followed up Stripped with the soul, jazz and blues inspired, Back to Basics (2006), released to positive critical acclaim. The album produced three singles "Ain't No Other Man", "Hurt" and "Candyman". Four years later Aguilera released her sixth studio album, Bionic (2010), which incorporated aspects of R&B, electropop, and synthpop and was met with mixed reviews and low sales. Aguilera's seventh studio album is set to be released in 2012. Aside from being known for her vocal ability, music videos and image, musically, she includes themes of dealing with public scrutiny, her childhood, and female empowerment in her music. Apart from her work in music, she has also dedicated much of her time as a philanthropist for charities, human rights and world issues which include her work as a UN ambassador for the World Food Programme. She made her feature film debut in the musical, Burlesque (2010), earning Aguilera a Golden Globe nomination for Best Original Song. Her work has earned her numerous awards and accolades, including a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, four Grammy Awards and one Latin Grammy Award, amongst seventeen and three nominations respectively. Rolling Stone ranked her number fifty-eight on their list of the 100 Greatest Singers of All Time, ranking as the youngest and only artist on the list under the age of thirty. She was ranked the 20th Artist of the 2000-2009 decade by Billboard and is the second top selling single artist of the 2000s behind Madonna. Christina's albums sales are estimated at over 50 million units worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. Discography Christina's full Discography. Official Account * Christina Aguilera Facebook * Christina Aguilera Instagram * Christina Aguilera Twitter Trivia *Christina's full name in Ecuador is Christina María Aguilera-Fidler. Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actors